Thumpies
Description Thumpies are furry colored balls, each with two eyes, a small nose, and a mouth, making a face. They appear in pairs, accompanied by a pair of big colored mushrooms and a large tree stump which they bounce on to make a "thumping" noise. Sometimes they tumble and spin as they bounce. One of them, called "Noobie," is pink, while the other one, known as "Furface," is brown, with a red collar. When these two monsters are idle, they stay in tempo by (even though they're not on their instrument) remaining to bounce on the ground. The pink one bounces and spins excitedly, while the brown one bounces a bit nervously. Song Audio sample: The Thumpies' contribution to an island's song is a thundering drum sound of timpani, which is created when the duo jumps around upon their tree stump and mushrooms, symbolising the differently tuned drums. Breeding The Thumpies Monsters can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Mammott and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Pango * + Tweedle and Furcorn Because Mammott takes much less time to hatch than both Potbelly and Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Thumpies are a reference to the 'Big Blue Bubble Inc.' game with the same name. The name may have come from "thumping" of the instruments. It only appears in the App Store, we're not sure when it comes out on Google Play. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare page. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Thumpies (on all the islands) turn white to resemble snowballs, their fur turns white, their eyes turn light blue-ish and their mushrooms and tree stump are decorated with lights and Christmas colors. The stump also has a snowflake on the top of it. The decoration goes along with the Cold Island Christmas celebration. The only way you can distinguish the two Thimpies is via their expressions and the shape of their teeth. Halloween During the Halloween season of 2015, the Thumpies and their Rare counterparts dressed up. The Thumpies became orange and black jack o' lanterns, and their "drums" got orange and black lights. Their eyes and noses are simply those of jack o' lanterns, but they can still make various expressions with their mouths. They also seem to be wearing a costume, rather than changing their own colour, as they appear smooth, with no fur. This was repeated in 26 October 2016. Notes *The in-game description is a reference to the 'Big Blue Bubble Inc.' game, Thumpies. The Thumpies in MSM are exactly like the ones from that game. The brown one is named "Fur-face" while the pink one is "Noobie". *Thumpies appear in My Mammott game. *The name "Thumpies" remains constant in every translated version of My Singing Monsters. * The thundering sounds from the Thumpies' playground equipment are of definite pitch, just like actual timpani. * Interestingly, the Thumpies follow the same beat as the Mammott's singing, except on Tribal Island. * All versions of the Thumpies (regular, special, rare) have mushroom drums as complementary colors. * In the game Thumpies , the game-play includes various named songs. In My Singing Monsters, some newly-hatched Monster Names are similar to Thumpies song names. Examples are Dooiah, Rddahtoot, Yababa, Faedd, Aetheri-awl (Ghazt). *When the Thumpies are muted, their positions are swapped. *The only nickname of the Thumpies to not contain an ampersand as a divider is "Mosh N Pitt". *Thumpies has a different idle animation on Composer Island, bouncing on the stump. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Composer Island